


Walk on Water

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Agent Stone stims, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Everybody’s OOC because I’m a COWARD, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Power Exchange, Power dynamics+imbalance, Praise Kink, Their relationship isn’t super healthy so please don’t read if that’s not your cup of tea.., Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, dysphoria tw, literally the first half is just monologuing, some aftercare, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Agent Stone has a bit of a thing for when his boss treats him roughly.  Doctor Robotnik may have a soft spot for his agent.  And he may know the only secret his agent has tried to keep from him.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	Walk on Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written fiction since the sixth grade. Please, please don’t comment anything mean. If you don’t like it you can click off. If you can give constructive criticism in a nice way I welcome that. This features some mental health mentions as well as NSFW regarding a trans male character. This is all just for fun and completely self indulgent, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. References to Stone’s genitals are typically masculine or neutral, but if you’re triggered by it please be careful. Also this isn’t beta read or even diligently picked through because I’m too ashamed to look at it anymore. (I typed this on my phone so the format is messed up if you know how to fix that please tell me)

Stone didn’t bother making an effort to hide himself around the doctor. The man may have been a genius, but it was safe to say he was socially inept. Even if it meant leaving the office on a particularly interesting day with his hands flapping beside his head in full view of the security cameras that was fine. He felt no shame, and knew the doctor wouldn’t judge him for something uncontrollable, despite common belief. No, he wouldn’t hide that part of himself from Robotnik. But there was a part of himself that he would. 

Agent Stone’s hands shook almost imperceptibly as he pressed on a new testosterone patch to his bare bicep. He was having an anxious day, and it was only 2:30 in the morning. Patch day was almost always accompanied by a strange bout of arousal, which never helped him be his best at work. He would have to be at the mobile lab by 3:30, but had only woken up at 2:00. His binder felt too tight, pulling on his chest hair and digging into his underarms. He was hyper-aware of the way his hair smelled like his new shampoo. He ached to be ready for work already, and knew he would feel so much better when he was busy. 

“You can do this. You’ve worked hard for this, you’re more than capable.” He repeated this to himself in a voice below a whisper as he considered his breakfast options. He hated breakfast. But, he needed the energy for whatever tasks the doctor would dole out for him today. And he was committed to taking care of himself, keeping up his muscle mass and external factors to his mental health. 

Perfectly manicured hands reached to grasp a protein shake. He had to be fast. Ignoring it momentarily, he took a moment to asses his clothes. The dark grey suit he always wore was getting a little worn, a new purchase would be in order. Perhaps a black one this time. But the doctor didn’t like change, so careful consideration would have to be taken. A new binder order would need to be placed soon as well, his was a little over a year old and his muscles just barely matched the image of pecs he was upkeeping. It would be nice to be able to request that the binder order went on the same tab his suit did, they were expensive. But, he had to keep it on the down-low, like he did with all other aspects of his identity. 

He checked the time on his phone. 2:58. He had roughly thirty minutes. Ignoring the nausea it induced, he quickly downed the protein shake. With a deep breath, he slipped on his favorite clicky shoes and stepped from his front door. Clicking his feet on the pavement just to hear the sound, he ran through his checklist in his mind. Dressed? Yes. Hygiene? Impeccable. The doctors favorite coffee grounds in his bag to replace the near- empty bag in the office? Double and triple checked. 

The drive to the office was uneventful. In less than fifteen minutes, he was at the office. He dropped off the coffee grounds inside Robotnik’s office kitchen, and brewed a cup of coffee into reusable, but sealable cups. He then used another machine to brew espresso into the doctor’s cup. He added the perfect amount of milk to the doctor’s cup and an unholy amount of cinnamon coffee creamer to his own. 

Coffee and latte in hand, Stone made his way through the back door to the trailer park out back. Three identical trailers sat unassumingly under their roofs. He knew from experience that the doctor’s mobile lab was in the one on the far right. He relished the click of his heels on the pavement once again as he neared the trailer. A sigh broke through his lungs as he readied himself. The smile came naturally with consideration of his job, and the straight posture and placid expression came with years of diligent training. He swung open the door. 

He stood by the door inside, waiting for Robotnik to acknowledge him. The doctor knew he was there. He knew everything. But he was hard at work, a hologram hovering near his face with a projection of the strange blue fiber Stone had tucked into his suit yesterday on it. 

“Agent Stone; pleased to see you decided to make it today.” A glance at his watch told him it was 3:32 AM. Shit. 

“My apologies for being late doctor. I brought you your morning latte. I made it with the new coffee grounds I brought today.” Making excuses directly was never a good idea. Sometimes, bringing him a gift or letting him in on positive news of any kind would work in its stead. 

Robotnik finally turned in his rolling chair, and fluidly stood in one motion. He strode to the other side of the trailer, and took the latte from Stone’s right hand with a pleased smile. A glance of eye contact was the closest he ever got to thanking Stone, but that was enough for him. His tense shoulders relaxed upon the knowledge that Robotnik wouldn‘t push his tardiness any further. His cheeks warmed in contentment. 

But, as the doctor turned and made his way to his seat again, he took a sip out of the cup. And froze. 

“Agent Stone… what is this?” 

“I’m sorry doctor, I don’t know what you mean. It’s a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk.” His shoulders tensed yet again. What was wrong?

“No it’s not. This is espresso with far too much cinnamon creamer where it doesn’t belong. Why?” Stone’s eyes widened ever so slightly, neutral expression still firmly in place. 

“I’m so sorry, I must’ve poured my coffee creamer into your latte, and your goat milk into my coffee. I’ll go remake them right away-“

“No, put your cup on the table.” Bewildered, he complied. The doctor followed suit with his own cup, and Stone folded his hands behind his back. 

“Pin yourself to the wall.” The command was given in an utterly flat tone, but Stone immediately used his own hand to push his chest back until his back hit the wall behind him. Robotnik drew in close to the agent, until they could feel each other’s breath on their own faces. Stone inhaled deeply and felt heat grow in his belly. 

“You’ve never made this mistake before. You know how much I value caffeine in the morning. Why today?” It was never good to give excuses, but the doctor asked. So he had to tell. 

“I woke up late today. I’m off my routine, I promise it won’t happen again-“ he was cut off by gloved fingers grasping his jaw, and two fingers being prod into his mouth and hooking forward. He squeaked embarrassingly. The heat growing in his stomach navigated lower, until his cock stood at attention in his briefs. Robotnik stilled, before he looked at his other glove, and then behind him at the projection that now displayed a heartbeat and other signs that were nonsense to Stone. 

“Interesting. Do you know what those mean, Agent?”

He tried to speak, before simply shaking his head to the best of his ability. 

“This is showing that you have an increased heart rate, as well as an increase in testosterone and body temperature. Now, I’m sure you know what  _ that  _ means, don’t you?” Stone paled. He knew what that meant. The doctor could see that he was aroused. 

Agent Stone averted his eyes from the doctor’s piercing gaze, face flushing quickly. He wanted to apologize; to hide, to do anything to stop this. But Robotnik still held him firmly by the mouth. With a grunt, he pulled his head back against the grip. To his surprise, he was released. A gloved hand smeared down his chest to wipe off saliva. 

“That’s pretty disgusting. The fact that you’re aroused by me manhandling you. And to think, all this time I thought you were afraid. That being said, maybe I should humor you. I’ve had my eyes on you since you started working here. I guess you could say you’re my type.”

“What do you mean- ah!” Stone was cut off by his own Yelp of surprise as the doctor’s hands reached for his belt. Robotnik already had his belt unbuckled and was going for the button on his slacks by the time he found his voice. 

“No no no no no, doctor you don’t want to do that.” Robotnik turned his eyes up from Stone’s pants to make eye contact with the other man. The agent knew that look. He wasn’t pleased. 

“And why not? We’re both consenting parties. At least, that was my understanding.” 

“No- it’s not that it’s just… you might not be happy with what you find if you continue.” Robotnik’s expression calmed a bit before he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, that. I already know your secret, Stone. I’m not as dumb as the rest of the people you’ve hidden from. And in this day and age? It’s not easy to erase your pre-transition life. The government isn’t  _ that  _ supportive of you guys.” Stone’s eyes widened once again. If he had really known all this time, it mustn’t have bothered him. He felt hot, and his steady legs felt unusually weak. 

“Plus, I can smell your testosterone patch.” The agent chuckled. 

“Fuck, do it then. Please. I give you my consent.”

The doctor stepped back. What? The taller man smirked in his typical contorted way. 

“Strip.” With more hesitation than a command from him usually warranted, he complied. He left his binder on, but the look in Robotnik’s eyes told him it was fine. “Good boy.” Stone shivered. He was discovering a lot of new things about himself today. “Now, kneel.” This time he didn’t hesitate to obey, and knew his knees would bruise due to the force they hit the floor with. “Good.”

The doctor stepped forward slowly, ducking his head to inspect Stone’s body. The man in question flushed and averted his eyes. Robotnik was still fully clothed, and made no move to remedy that. “You’re a very handsome man, Stone. I know you work hard on your body.” Agent Stone whined, wiggling his hips ever so slightly.

“Oh, calm down. Can’t you control yourself?” His voice had relaxed and deepened, growing husky. Stone gasped when he felt his cock twitch, knowing he would be dripping on the floor soon. He was sweating lightly in the cold air of the mobile lab. 

The doctor reached out his foot until the tip of his shoe tapped the head of Stone’s cock. He cried out, twitching hard. 

“Doctor! Please- please touch me.” The other man just smiled, pressing harder. Panting now, Stone threw back his head and exposed his neck. It was a tantalizing sight. 

“I am touching you.” He chuckled as the agent groaned in frustration. Stone ground down on the shoe with a huff, but Robotnik snapped his foot back away. “No, you won’t get any more than I’m giving you.” With a sigh, the agent’s eyes fixated on the doctor’s shoe. It was slick and shiny where it had touched Stone. Following the kneeling man’s gaze, Robotnik’s smirk grew wider. “Lick it clean.” His voice was firm. He knew Stone liked this. 

Quickly, the agent lurched forward and pressed his tongue to the slick part of the shoe. His breath heaved as he needily lapped at the shoe. The doctor’s labored breathing encouraged Stone, who doubled his efforts. 

He sighed dreamily as Robotnik brought his shoe back so that he stood evenly. 

“You may stand, Agent.” Upon doing so, he was pinned to the wall behind him. With  _ Robotnik’s  _ hand. Would this be the first time the doctor intentionally touched him? One hand gripped the neckline of his binder, the other grazed his stomach as it drifted languidly lower. Stone leaned back against the wall as his knees weakened. The doctor’s leather-clad hand skimmed past the nest of pubic hairs to press against his cock. 

“ _ Fuck!” _ He let his eyes roll back as two of Robotnik’s fingers massaged him. Whimpers and pants caught in his throat and he ground against the fingers as much as he could. 

“You’re greedy, Stone. But I’ll play along. Would you like this?” His fingers swept one final time over his cock, before traveling back further, pressing against his entrance. 

“Fuck- yes. Please, fuck me.”

“Oh, not quite yet.” Two long and nimble fingers breached him, immediately seeking that bundle of nerves. The leather felt cold inside him, but quickly grew hot under his body temperature. Robotnik’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction when Stone cried out, quickly curling his slick fingers forward. 

The agent writhed as his fingers thrust into him. His breathing quickened as the doctor continued, moans growing louder. 

“D- Doctor I’m going to cum like this if you don’t ease up.” Robotnik’s face only reflected that same smug, pleased expression that had relaxed and grew throughout this whole ordeal. He made no effort to slow down, rather, he pumped his fingers harder. 

“ _ Aah!” _ Stone curled forward, knees trembling. The heat growing in his stomach enveloped him, and he sobbed as he came. His cock twitched and he spasmed around the Robotnik’s fingers.  _ “Fuck fuck fuck fuck”  _ he chanted as he came down from his high. 

He slumped a bit before the doctor used his spare arm around his waist to pull him up. Pulling his fingers out, he pulled off his gloves and embraced the shorter man. 

“It’s alright, we can work the details out later. Just enjoy it for now.” His husky voice calmed the post-orgasm panic in Stone, who sighed and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.

It wasn’t such a bad day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate kind or positively constructive comments, either way I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
